The Boy With The Eyes
by freetobeloved
Summary: This story is about Maya having a crush on Cam but he is dating Tori and then she meets Tyler the new kid from California will she get over cam and go for the new kid Tyler or will she try to win Cam's heart after all. I do not own degrassi and I will not write in that in every chapter but I completely own the character Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up today super excited to go to school so I got dressed today wearing this ugly uniform. I then ran downstairs to see my sister talking loudly on the phone with her best friend Marisol. Surprised that I'm the other Matlin yep that's right my name is Maya and I'm the younger frizzy-haired Maya. Once Marisol came to pick me and Katie up all Katie talked about was how she thought guys were such pigs and Marisol was agreeing but since I never had a boyfriend I didn't really care what they were talking about so I just ignored them and turned up the music on my phone. Once we arrived at Degrassi I ran out the car to my best friend Tori I saw her and her gorgeous boyfriend Campbell Saunders the guy with the eyes that will make you melt the smile that is to die for.

I hate thinking about a guy who is off-limits because he is dating my best friend but he should be with me not her. I saw my other friend Tristan next to Tori he knew how I felt about Cam but when I was going to tell him how I felt he told me he liked Tori so I didn't tell him that I had a huge crush on him. The next day they started going out. It hurt so much but Tori is my best friend so I have to live with it. I went over their and said hi and Tori told me how my shoes were super cute and that we should go shopping today. I told her that I had to go to a band rehearsal which was a total lie but she didn't need to know that.

Then I walked into the school building heading to class and I saw this really cute guy smile at me and I blushed so hard I looked like a tomato. So i went straight to class and I saw him so he must be new because he didn't have on the uniform and the teacher told him to introduce himself. He said that his name was Tyler and that he moved from California. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and had dimples which was super adorable. All of the girls were staring at them the class and the guys were glaring at them. He sat behind me and when I dropped my pencil he touched my hand. I know I sound like a fan girl but I don't care.

At the end of class me and Tristan were saying how cute that guy looked and Tristan said that maybe this guy could help me get over Cam and I said boy I hope so. Then the bell rang and we were late to class but I didn't care because the new guy touched my hand so I really have no issues even when the teacher gave me a detention for being late I didn't really care. Then the math teacher called me in class to say the answer for a problem so I said x=2 and the teacher said that's correct and I didn't even know what the problem was so I was super happy. Then I asked Tyler if he wanted to sit next to me at lunch and he said sure. But then felt someone glaring at me but you'll never guess who it was.

I don't any of these Degrassi characters only Tyler


	2. Guess Who

I look over and I see that it's Tori but why she's with Cam and shouldn't she be happy for me. At the end of class Tyler and I were making jokes on movies that were so cliché that you could guess the ending before it had even occurred. On the way to lunch Tori grabbed my hand and led me away from Tyler so I told him I would see him later. Tori pulled me all the way to the bathroom I kept asking her questions like what's your problem? Are you insane? But she didn't answer me once we got to the bathroom she said "Why are you talking to Tyler." I said" Well for one he's nice and two why does it bother you." She then said " Well Tyler and I used to go out but then he broke up with me and I was sad for days." **_ I felt bad for Tori but why should I not talk to Tyler he's nice and for one she took Cam when I told her I had a crush on a hockey player that was in our french class he's the only one in our french class so that narrows it down to hmm one Cam._**

I told Tori I felt bad for her but that I will still keep talking to Tyler then I left and went to lunch. I sat down next to Tristan at lunch like I usually do and he said where was I and I told him you'd find out later.**_ Tori is most likely going to tell Tristan anyway._** I saw Tyler sitting at table with the hockey players which was really odd because he didn't seem like he had anything in common with them. Then I saw Cam staring at me. I then heard the bell ring which meant lunch was over so I went straight to my next class which was Music. I sat in my seat playing my cello waiting to begin when the teacher said it was a free day which meant no cello Great! So I walked over to Tori and Tristan when Tristan told me that I couldn't talk to them because what I did was on forgivable and wrong but all I did was say I will still talk to Tyler. I went back to my seat because I didn't have any friends in that class that I actually had conversations with other than Tori or Tristan.

Once the bell rang I ran out of that class and found Cam talking with Tyler but I was avoiding Cam because it has been awkward around us since he has been with Tori. I kept walking till I heard someone trying to talk to me it was Tyler so I walked back and Tyler asked if I knew Cam and I said Yep and then Cam awkwardly coughed then said he had to leave. Then there was two I told Tyler that I should be heading to class and he should to but he grabbed me by my arm and said I know your secret. **_Oh my goodness my secret get in line buddy there's a lot I thought._** I then walked away but my goodness why does everyone want to grab my arm today. On the way to my last period of the day I couldn't stop thinking about how today turned so good till terrible. While I made my way home I saw Cam walking across the street so I put up my hood so he wouldn't see my face because I can't stop thinking how by talking to Tyler was betraying him weird because it should be like that to Tori but nope it's always him.

Once I got in my house my dad was as usual not home and mom was somewhere acting like she belonged sometimes** I wonder if they care._Katie came home crying again it's not like she's getting abused so stop crying, Katie has friends she's president she has a boyfriend and our parents love her more than anything or anyone including me so why is she depressed._** I went upstairs to my very soft bed and Katie was being well Katie she came in my room saying how boys are pigs and that people are annoying . I was trying to listen but she then started going into this rant about this guy off of a show. She then left because she probably figured out that I was listening to her anymore and I wasn't so I didn't care.

I then fell asleep dreaming of a certain someone's eyes and the way he smiled at me, gave me butterflies. He then sang me a song and the song was weird because it was **_Face Down By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_** and it was not a happy song. I then saw someone with eyes that had no pupils but looked black and this person had on black. I then saw him chasing after me and I then fell down and he tried to hurt me and the dream went all black and then I woke up sweating and breathing heavy. I realized it was a nightmare but I never got to see the face of the person chasing me because it was blurry. I then saw my alarm clock saw it was 6:20 AM which meant that school was in an hour so I got up took a shower and decided to wear makeup today so I could impress Cam I mean Tyler yeah Tyler. I left early so Katie wouldn't try to tell mom what I was wearing and that my skirt was too short. Once I got to school I saw Tori kissing Cam and when she saw I was looking she glared at me and kissed him again to make me jealous. But Cam didn't see the other kiss so when she turned around to kiss him he was already gone so she fell which was pretty fun because she grabbed Tristan making him fall with her.

I then started walking into the building to see every guy's eye on me maybe I exaggerated that a bit it was 2 guys looking at me but that one guy was Cam and the other was Tyler. I marched right up to Tyler and as soon as I saw Tori walk in I kissed Tyler to piss her off because **I don't like Tyler**. Tyler then wouldn't let go when I pushed him away so I put his lip which got him to stop. Then I walked away and went straight to my class Math great I didn't even do the homework what a great way to piss off any teacher. I saw Tristan take a seat on the opposite side of the room and I really didn't care because if you won't friends with me because the other friend doesn't want you to then that makes you a follower. Then I saw Tyler keep giving me these googly eyes which is super annoying and weird but definitely creepy. Then the bell rang and I decided to just go home so I played the I'm sick card and I have cramps to the nurse and she let me go home early. Once I got home I went to my bed and fell straight asleep dreaming about that **same dream** I had yesterday and you'll never believe whose face I saw in that dream.

I saw Tyler but what does that mean we are meant to be together or I need to stay far away from him as long as I can. Once school started I was almost late to class because Katie decided to not wait on me to wake up from my sleep. Then I fell down the stairs and once I made it to school I realized that I left my bag at home which was great because I had my homework in that bag. I saw Tyler approaching me when I was going to home room and since I didn't know what that dream or nightmare meant I ran the opposite way and decided to avoid him. I sat next to Tristan and was glad he started talking to me because of Tori fighting with me. We were talking about going to the movies to see the new Iron Man when Tyler smiled at me from across the room and Tris said OH Maya someone is smiling at a certain blonde. I waved but then started listening to the teacher when I felt someone staring at me and it was Tyler then Cam walked in but he didn't have this class so we were staring at him and of course since Cam is super shy he started stuttering words out that sounded like he got switched to this class or something is. Then Cam sat down next to Tyler and the teacher got right back to giving us a long lecture about talking in class while someone else is talking. Then I asked the teacher to got to the bathroom for woman problems and of course I got to leave because all man teachers let you leave if you're a girl by saying that which makes it easy to leave.


	3. Why Can't I Kiss N Tell

After coming out of the bathroom even though when I was in the restroom all I was doing was playing happy jump I bumped into Campbell once I apologized for bumping into him. I started walking away when Cam grabbed my arm I turned around and he asked if we could meet up later and I said sure even though I most likely wasn't going to show up. I started walking back to class and thought why was I still getting these feelings about Campbell when he is with Tori. I just can't get over Campbell no matter how hard I try to tell myself to let him go and move on to other guys who are **SINGLE. **Once the last bell rang which meant it was time to go home I decided to get my bag and leave before I would see Campbell sometimes I can't look at his eyes because it sucks me back to this world were I thought we would end up together unfortunately not.

On my way home guess who I hear calling my name **CAMPBELL **he is like a stalker sometimes. I keep walking faster pretending I don't hear him talking to me. Then of course since he used to do track he caught up to me. I pretended like I didn't hear him calling my name. " Oh hey Cam I didn't see you right there I thought I heard someone calling my name." " You really didn't know it was me Maya how long are you going to tell yourself you're a good liar" said Cam. I just laughed it off and asked him what he wanted to talk about. He said that he made a big mistake by going out with Tori and that she was not the one for him at all. I told him that I really don't care and that you could do what ever you want and it's your decision to stay with her not mine. Cam said that I only went out with her because the team said that we would be a perfect match for each other and that if I didn't go out with her than I was an idiot.

I just kept listening to Cam talk about how he doesn't know what to do and other things that are not important to me what so ever I don't care about his relationship because I never actually got a relationship so you could say I was a lot inexperienced. I told Cam that I really think you should just think about if you would ever want to take this girl to see the family or not. He told me thanks and said I will see you later. Well he could have said thanks for the advice but no that's Cam and just takes what he needs and leaves that guy was my first kiss but no he probably didn't even realize that. I'll tell you what happened at the party. It all started at the Torres Party:

I saw Cam sitting in the corner with his phone in his hands. We started having this conversation on what are hobbies are, love life, music, movies and more. It was so much fun then we started to dance to this song called Don't Trust Me By 3OH!3 we were dancing really crazy but mostly having tons of fun. Then we got tired and decided to go upstairs because their was so many drunk people down their and I couldn't deal with that anymore. Once we finally found a room people free I sat down on the bed with Cam and asked him how did he like the party so far and he kissed me and I swear it was like fireworks he made me feel so whole like we were one. Then he said he had to go and left me at the party by myself. I stayed in that room for hours before I realized that the house was really quiet and I saw that no one else was left except for me so I left. Once I got home from a long walk because my sister left hours ago I posted on facerange that tonight was a special night. I couldn't believe my first kiss was with Campbell Saunders never would I have ever thought I would actually like Cam or even think about kissing him. Then I fell asleep and the next day Cam avoided me and when I finally talked with him he said he liked Tori and wanted my advice so I never mentioned the kiss to him.

I never felt like I had made a huge mistake until that day happened. I Tori how much sparks flew when I kissed Cam the day after Cam kissed me and some friend she was to o out with him. Tristan said Oh Cam is only that first piece of Candy after you eat one piece doesn't mean you won't have another. Katie told me that all Jocks are jerks and that I didn't need one to make me happy. I went on facerange to see Cam post : My life has just begun. Then I saw his relationship status say that he was single. I was happy even though Tori and I aren't friends I don't think that I will just go after Cam and if I do I will wait a couple of months. Tristan sent me a message asking if I knew Cam was going to dump Tori and I said of course not. He didn't reply back but if Cam was going to break-up with Tori how was I suppose to know he was going to do it so fast.

The next day at school I decided to actually curl my hair and wear contacts I wore sneakers and my usually dorky outfits but now you could actually see my blue eyes. Once I got to my locker Cam said thanks for the advice it really helped. I told him okay and why did he break up with Tori so suddenly. He said that in time that he would tell me. Then he walked away like the conversation we just had been over. I then walked to class to see Tori crying which made me feel bad because I feel that I was the reason Cam had broken up with her. Tristan was comforting her as usual like he was her dog. Sometimes I don't know if Tristan is a real friend or a fake friend because he is always nice to me but when he's around Tori he acts like he doesn't even know me.


	4. A friendly Date

After class Tori grabbed my arm I tried to pull out of her grip but she just wouldn't let go she dragged me into an empty classroom. She then said I hope your happy that Cam and I are broken-up. I told her it wasn't my fault that they broke-up and that I would never want her to feel that way because we were best friends. She then stomped her feet and walked away angrily. Honestly I don't care if your my friend then maybe you wouldn't have be so mean. Tristan will probably try to act like were friends again or try to avoid me. I wonder sometimes who I can trust. Tristan says that he's my friend but then he ignores me Tori says she's my friend now she hates me. On my to my class I saw Cam I tried turning the other way so he wouldn't see but like always he did. He said that I know that things have been between us lately but I want to change that and hopefully get lunch and go back to how close we were to each other. I told him that I would meet him at Little Miss Steaks at 7:30 then we can talk about everything. He then left and I went to class and I got called from the office about going home. I didn't care what it was as long as I didn't have to sit in a class where all I hear is the sounds of people snoring or drool on my paper from the person sitting next to me.

Once I arrived at the office I saw that Katie wasn't there so I asked the office woman who said that I was the only who going home but I didn't care because I was happy to leave and without the sister who still could not open her locker on the first try. My mom soon arrived to pick me up and drop me off at the doctor's office because I am getting a shot that is demanded by the school because I didn't take the shot I needed to take in middle school. I honestly hate going to the doctor they take like 3 hours just to give you medicine then take another hour to talk to you like I wanted to stay at the doctor's office all day long that is not my dream in life. Once I got the painful shot I got to pick out the band-aid which was a scooby doo band-aid and I got a sticker that said I survived getting a shot. Which I don't is to make doctor's feel accomplished or for kids to not get scared.

When I got home from the doctor's office it was 7:20 which left me with 10 minutes to change from my uniform and take a shower. Once I got dressed in record time I slipped on some flats and waited by the door for Cam to arrive which he was late by 20 minutes and they say girls take a long time getting ready. He then said that he wanted to walk to Little Miss Steak's which made me want to cry because it was really hot out and I hate walking in the sun. We were just walking in silence but not an awkward silence a peaceful silence. We then started talking about how he broke up with tori. I really wanted to like her but I just couldn't see my self treating such a nice person so meanly, said Cam. I stared at Cam for a second wondering how he didn't know that Tori was not a nice person but a viscous one, who was a pageant girl, and only cared about her popularity. I told Cam that I respect his decision and that no one could make him be with or without her but himself. He then told me that I was such an honest and caring person and that I should definitely sign up for he teen's hotline. I told him that I would sign up for teen's hotline when I get more time.

Once we finally got to the restaurant it was really crowded but we had a reservation so we got served right away. Marisol unfortunately was our sever . Once she came over she said, "Oh hey mini Matlin is this your date" Of course my cheeks turned red from embarrassment. I told her no and that we're just friends. Cam order a regular double cheeseburger while I ordered a cheese-burger with their hot n spicy barbecue Marisol walked away which then Cam decided to ask how I've been . I gave Cam a look and then said that I could be better and that his ex wasn't making it better. He then tried to apologize but I told him that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't have to do apologize to someone who acts like that.

Once the food arrived we didn't have to talk anymore or look awkwardly at each other which I was thankful for because now I could not feel awkward for trying to avoid him. After we finished eating Cam paid even though I begged him not to. We were walking home when Cam asked me why was I avoiding him. I told cam that I didn't like how he treated me and he said what do you mean. I didn't want to bring up the kiss so I said you are always busy with hockey and when you don't have practice that all you wanted to do was spend it with Tori. Cam then looked at me with those big brown eyes filled with hurt that I though of him that way but I told him that now we can start over and get back to being friends like we were. All of sudden my phone started ringing singing "Don't Trust Me" By 3OH!3. I then heard someone say Is this Maya I then told Cam that this wouldn't take long and then I said yes this is Maya. Then the stranger on the phone sighed deeply into the phone and said that this was Tyler. I said well Tyler how did you get my number. Tyler said that he got it from Katie Then he asked me if I could come visit his band's gig tomorrow at Above The Dot. O told him that I would support him as long as I can bring a friend and he said okay and be there at 8 the I hung up. I saw Cam trying to blow his hair out of his face and then he got me staring at him so he awkwardly coughed and asked who was on the phone.

I told Cam that it was Tyler and that he called to invite me to see his band's gig. He said Oh that sounds like fun. I then told Cam well that's great because your coming with me. Cam then looked at me like I just ran him over. Then said that I don't think that it is a good thing to go together. I told him that I don't understand that if we are friends then it won't be a problem. Then we arrived at my house and Cam said good night and I told him that if he didn't show up I would come by his house and make him watch every single last romance movie that I had. Then the front door opened and Katie as always says chicken little tell your friend to go home. Then she saw that it was Cam and pulled him into a hug. For some weird reason she always said that he was the best friend I ever had I think it's just because Katie thought some of his teammates were cute but what do I know since I never had a boyfriend. Then Cam said he had to go and then came the dreadful conversation I had to have with Katie about Cam.


	5. An apology

Katie then bombarded me with questions about Cam like what did we do? What did I eat? Did we kiss? I told Katie that we went to Little Miss Steaks and that I wasn't going to tell her anything else. She then got mad but I told her that she would just have to learn what we did on her own. I got a message on Face Range from Cam.

HockeyC- Hey M what are you doing?

MusicalM- Nothing I just got bombarded with questions from Katie.

HockeyC- Okay what did you tell her.

MusicalM- That we went to Little Miss Steaks and that's it but what are you doing now?

HockeyC- French Homework then Math Homework and you'll never guess more HOMEWORK

MusicalM- Well that must suck but if you need any help on your French homework I can always help.

HockeyC- That's okay you can just help me when we get to school but M will you sit with me at lunch.

MusicalM- Are you sure Cam I know that the hockey team will not like if I sit with them at lunch. I can always just sit with Katie.

HockeyC- The hockey will just have to get over it your my friend so I don't care what they say or we can just find a table in the back to sit at.

MusicalM- Okay I will sit with you at lunch Cam. I have to go but I will see you tomorrow.

HockeyC- Alright M see ya tomorrow.

That was the end the face range messages from Cam. I am kind of frightened to have to sit with Dallas and the rest of the team at lunch but I will just have to deal because Cam is trying really hard to stay friends with me. I put my phone on charge and soon fell into a really peaceful sleep. Once I had got up I saw that I got up just in time so I got off my alarm clock and decided that today i was dressing comfortable with my pink boyfriend pants and turquoise blue shirt from Hollister. I put my hair in a messy bun and then ran down the stairs to eat an apple and French toast since my mom decided to cook this morning. Katie wasn't feeling good so I had to walk to school. On my way to school I saw Cam walking out of his door so I decided since were now friends we can walk to school together. I ran up to Cam and he said Oh hey M want to walk to school together which in return I said of course. Cam and I were singing songs from iPod when we finally reached the school. Cam and I sat on the front steps of the school so that I could help him on his French homework.

We were almost done with the last question on his homework when Dallas decided to sit next to us. I told Cam that I would meet up with him later but I have to practice my music for the performance coming up. Cam looked a little confused about why I was leaving but figured it out when he saw that Dallas was now occupying my seat. On my way to World History which is my first class I was studying about the First settlers of America when someone took my book out of my hands. I saw that it was Tori she then sat down next to me she said that she was really sorry about treating me that way and that we are such good friends that she didn't want us to not be friends over her jealousy. I told Tori that I accept her apology but I don't think that we can go back to being friends ever again. Tori said that she understood and that she wouldn't give up on us becoming friends once more. Tori then walked away heading towards her locker. I checked the time on my phone and saw that I only had five minutes to get to class so I ran to class because I had to talk to my teacher about the test. I made it to the classroom with two minutes to spare without tripping or falling over my feet.

My teacher told me that I should just take the test and don't worry about it and I would do fine. I took my seat which was all the way in the back of the classroom. I then got out my pencil and eraser ready for the test that I was going to take. I sat nervously in my seat waiting for the bell to ring so I could begin the test. Once the bell ring the test was getting passed out and then we only had 20 minutes to do the test. So I flipped over my test packet and saw that their was only ten questions which I was very excited about because 20 minutes is not a lot of time to complete a test. Then I started answering the questions which were surprisingly easy. Then someone threw a paper ball at my head I turn around to see that it was Tori I ignored her and opened my book which was Just Listen By Sarah Dessen. Then I looked at the time and saw that 20 minutes pass and was wondering why the bell didn't ring because every time we have a test we have this little timer that goes off to tell us that the time is up. I then raised my hand to go to the bathroom. I didn't even have to go I only went because I didn't want Tori to pass me anymore notes. I was heading towards the girls bathroom when I heard a door slam.

I looked to the way the noise came from and saw that it was from a classroom and Dallas walking out of the room. I sped up my pace to the bathroom because I didn't want to have to deal with Dallas getting mad at me for no reason at all. I finally got to the bathroom without having to deal with Dallas. After doing my business I left the restroom and went to class but on my way there I heard someone calling my name. Then I turn around to see that it was Dallas he told me that he just wanted to talk to me for a little while and that it wouldn't take long and that then I could go back to class when we he finished talking. Dallas then proceeded to tell me how he didn't want me talking to Cam and how I was a bad influence on Cam. I told Dallas thought I barely talk to Cam and that our friendship is just friendship and that we are not involved in any way. Dallas told me yeah I believe you but I don't think it's what rookie wanted it to happen. I told Dallas that I don't know what he is talking about and that I needed to get to class. Once I finally got back to class there were only 2 minutes left which was a relief to me that I don't have to sit in this boring class anymore. Then the bell ring so I had to run to get to math which was upstairs and get to my locker to get my algebra book. So I ran to my locker got my book and binder and ran to class. I made it to the classroom as soon as the bell rang. In time to hear that were getting new seats I wonder who I will be sitting next to hopefully not Tyler.


	6. Conversation After Conversation

So once the teacher finally finished calling names I had to sit next to people I didn't know but the great thing about that was that I didn't have to talk to anyone because math was not my strongest subject. It's not that I would hate if I sat next to Tyler but I hate sitting next to people who I talk to because it distracts me from getting my work done in class. Then our teacher let us just talk for the rest of the period so that he could figure out what his lesson plans would be for tomorrow. So I sat there bored out of my mind because I had no one to talk to and the girl next to me had introduced her self as Cindy she had blonde hair and blue eyes. I told Cindy hi my name is Maya. Cindy said that it was nice to meet me and that maybe we could go to the dot later so that we could learn more about each other since we will be sitting next to each other for a long time. I told Cindy that is a great idea. Then the bell had rung so we said our good byes and I headed to the cafeteria. I was going to the lunch line and they had meatloaf and pizza I decided I would get the pizza since the meatloaf looked like it had an eyeball in it and I wasn't risking that. I paid for my lunch and was heading towards the music room trying to avoid Cam because I did not want to sit with him and the guys at lunch when guess who decided to talk to me Cindy. I told Cindy I didn't know she had this lunch period and she said well do you want to sit next to me and I told her that I was going to the music room so my friend can not see me. Cindy then asked well I'll see you after school and that someone was staring at me.

I turn around to see that it was Cam and that now I couldn't avoid him. Cam then waved at me so that I would walk towards him I slowly walked to him because I knew that would annoy him. Once I approached Cam he said well how lovely it is to see you I'm so glad you could make it to my 40th birthday. Cam then grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the table with the rest of the hockey players. I sat down next to Cam and was eating my pizza when I saw Dallas staring at me I chose to ignore him but no he thought that if he kept looking at me then maybe I would vanish or go away. Once I finished my food I threw my tray away and was heading out the door when Cam saw what I was doing and shook his head as to tell me that if I leave that he would not be happy so I walked back to the table and Tyler decided that it was the perfect time to talk time about his band performing. Tyler and me were laughing about his band and how their first gig went when Cam waved at me to come back to the table I told Tyler that I had to go and that it was nice talking to him and Tyler said that he would see me tonight at above the dot. I was heading back to the table and I saw that Cam was clearly angry but honestly he just needed to calm down because it was getting annoying.

I sat down in my seat and Cam decided to start a conversation. He asked what I was talking about to Tyler. I told Cam that we were talking about his band and why did he need to know. Cam said well since you were ignoring me I just want to know what was obviously so funny that I could hear you laughing. I told Cam that I don't have to take this and since we aren't together that I could talk to who I whoever I want to. Then I got up from the table and headed to the music room. I was playing my cello when I heard someone clapping it was Tyler he said that I played really well. I told him well I try. Tyler told me that I could be in his band or at least play one song with them. I told Tyler that it would be great but I don't think that his band would like that. He still told me to consider it and then he said he had to go. Once Tyler left I saw that it was only 2 minutes left so I packed up and headed to class I was hoping that Campbell would show up to the music room and apologize or at least try to see how I was doing but I should have known that he wouldn't have cared.

The rest of the day went by really slow I got a ride home from my mom and on the ride home she was trying to convince me to dye my hair or change my wardrobe I told her that I totally should. She was super surprised by drove us to the mall. I was getting my hair done and I told the hair dresser that he could dye my hair any way he would like. She looked really excited by that so I fell asleep while she was doing my hair but I woke up once I heard squealing surprisingly it was my mom and the hair dresser whose name was Rosie told me that my hair looked amazing I look in the mirror and couldn't believe that my hair looked this amazing I thanked Rosie at least a dozen times and she told me that I need to seriously calm and that all she did was dye my hair a dark strawberry blonde. I asked Rosie why she picked this color and she said well I figured that if you wanted a new look I was sure going to give you one smashing amazingly pretty look. My mom paid Rosie and then we went shopping to this very expensive store and my mom said well you have to at least buy something out of the store. I looked at my mom like she grew a third head but she just laughed. I bought this really cute sweater out of forever 21 and some galaxy pants because I was most definitely not spending my money in Guess yes they have cute clothes but I would never spend that much money on clothes.

We headed home and I got dressed to go to hear Tyler and his band play. On my way downstairs I heard the doorbell ring and Cam was at the door so I opened the door and Cam immediately apologized he said that the things he said were not right and that if I liked Tyler he would totally support our relationship. I told Cam I accept his apology and that we should head to Above The Dot. While walking to the Dot Cam said that I looked really pretty and of course I blushed at his compliment. I told Cam thanks and he looked really adorable. Cam then said" please I look awesome, sexy, hot with a capital T, and most definitely amazing. I told Cam well if you wanted all those compliments he could ask the girls who are always around him. Cam said well those girls aren't my type and there not as cute as you. I told Cam that if he complimented me one more time I might just explode. He then chuckled and I just kept staring at him the way he laughed the way he smiled he just looked so cute but I wasn't going to say all that to him maybe in my dreams.

Soon enough we arrived to above the dot. Cam was getting me a crème soda so I was sitting there bored because the band was having technical difficulties. Then Tyler came out on stage and introduced the band as The Reckless and The Brave [ AN: I got the name of the band because it's a song by all time low which I don't own or the song] the song they were playing sounded really good it was like a mixture of the song therapy meets the song face down. Cam finally came back with our drinks he soon started dancing in his seat when he asked me did I want to dance which I replied with a sure we were soon dancing probably looking like idiots but it was fun. Then the band said that they would be back tomorrow if anyone wanted to hear their music. Cam asked if I was ready to go or if I wanted to stay and see the band. I told cam that we should probably just leave so we wouldn't have to deal with Katie getting mad about what time I come home.

Once we had finally came home. I told Cam that he could sleep with me like old times. So Cammy was putting his pajamas on in the bathroom and then we went to sleep in my bed like we used to do as kids. When I woke up there was a note on my dresser saying that last night was fun and that I was just to cute to wake up from Cam. Then I got dressed and waited for Marisol to come and pick Katie and I up for school. Once Marisol arrived blasting Die Young By Kesha from her car speakers. We were all singing and dancing all the way to school. Then Marisol pulled into an empty parking space and we all headed to home room so we wouldn't be late. Once I got to home room I took my seat in the back waiting for class to end and just like that the day kept getting worse and worse and then lunch came.

The dreadful decision on where to sit because I was most definitely not sitting next to Cam because that didn't work out so well last time. I saw Tyler sitting down so I started walking towards his table till I saw Tori sit next to him and I turned the opposite way and headed to the music room. I saw Cam look at me and he nudged his head to the seat at the table and I shook my head telling him no. Then I headed to the library know that Cam would most likely not look their for me. I was enjoying my lunch when I heard someone come into the library and since were not allowed to eat in the library I put my tray on the seat next to me and grabbed the closest book to me. I was pretending to read when I heard someone say that my book was upside down. I looked up and saw that it was Dallas and had to resist to not roll my eyes at him. He then sat across from me and said why wouldn't I eat lunch in the lunch room. I told Dallas maybe because the hockey doesn't really like me. Dallas said well maybe it's because I'm a distraction to rookie. I told Dallas that Cam and I are strictly friends and that I don't even go to his games I just watch the copy he gives me. Dallas rolled his eyes at me and said that everyone knows how much Saunders like me and that I was the reason for him breaking up with Tori.

I was about to tell Dallas to leave when the bell rang so I just got up and threw my lunch away heading to class. Through out the rest of the day I couldn't get rid of Dallas's voice saying I was the reason for him breaking up with Tori. I just couldn't accept the fact that Cam likes me. I'm over the crush I had on him I moved on and I don't want to date him. On my home after school I saw Cam laughing with the hockey team smiling and I though yeah right Cam has a crush on me. I just continued on my way home. I was just eating an apple when someone snatched the apple out of my hand. I looked up to see who was the apple thief when I saw it was just Tyler I smiled at him forcefully and just kept walking I didn't have time to deal with a guy I though liked me but was probably using me to make Tori jealous. I saw that Tyler was still following me so I told him that I had pepper spray and I knew how to use it and Tyler said well it was nice seeing me and then he walked across the street. I swear guys our really weird we didn't even talk he was just walking behind me whistling the I Love Lucy theme song.

Once I made it home I saw Cam sitting on the steps. I was trying to avoid him and wait till I ask him why Dallas said all those things. Cam looked really nervous his hand was shaking and he kept getting up and then sitting back down. I guess Cam saw me because he waved awkwardly at me. I got to my front door and was going to ask Cam why he was at my door when he said Lovely seeing you here M. I told Cam that I live here and he just laughed. I was going to go inside when Cam said whatdiddallassaytoyou I didn't hear him at first so he repeated himself a little slower and said what did Dallas say to you. I just went inside and shut the door because I really couldn't answer the question without asking him if it was true. I closed my door and windows and then got on facerange receiving a message from Cam.

HockeyC: M I just want you to tell me what Dallas said to you.

MusicalM: I don't think this is a good time to really talk and that I have to study for a big test tomorrow.

HockeyC: You know you can tell me any thing right.

HockeyC: I'll see you tomorrow?

HockeyC: Are you ever going to answer?

I logged off I couldn't deal with Cam I really don't want a relationship even though Tori and I aren't friends anymore doesn't mean that I want Cam that would make me the rebound. I was going to get ready for bed when Katie came in my room. " What do you want Katie", I said. " Well first I was making sure you were alright and I also wanted to know why Tori never comes over anymore", she said. " Well were not talking and now she thinks that I like Cam and her other ex", I said. " I completely understand if you don't want to talk but I'm walking tomorrow and that you should get up early", she said. After the chat I had with Katie I got a text from Dallas saying that we need to talk. I wonder what Dallas wants to talk about only time will tell.


	7. Make-up no Break-ups

As I was getting ready to leave for school I got another text from Dallas saying that I needed to meet him in the abandoned classroom which really is a place where everyone goes to get away from everyone and no teacher knows where you are because it's in the basement. So as I got to school I saw Cam and Luke talking but no Dallas which means that he really wanted to talk to me today or he is late to school. As I was heading towards the classroom I saw that the door was left slightly opened but when I opened the door I saw that Dallas was there but Owen was too. I was very shocked but confused about why I had to meet here in the first place. Dallas told me that I could take a seat but as I sat down I saw that Dallas nor Owen sat down. I was beginning to feel nervous until Owen said "what are your intentions with rook" , I told Owen nothing were just friends nothing more and is getting annoying to hear every single person keep asking me the same question. "Well we all know that bird man likes you so why are you denying your feelings," Dallas said. "First off neither Cam or I have feelings for each other and if that is what this so-called meeting was for I will be happy to tell Cam about this," I said.

Owen told me that I could leave if I wanted to but to please not break Cam's heart because we need him as a friend and as a teammate. The whole day at school I could not get the thought out of my head of Cam actually liking me the idea didn't seem real nor the feelings. I feel so bad for thinking this but I like Tyler I don't know if I have feelings for Cam as more than friends but the idea of me being with Cam is something that I can see happening but I don't know if I want it to happen. I have avoided Cam for weeks. I don't know if Cam wants to have a real relationship with me but I'm not willing to find out. I was lying in my bed when I heard a rock hit my window I looked down surprised to Tristan. I opened my door for Tristan to come in surprised to see that I hugged him not the other way around and he hugged back which was a relief. Tristan said how sad he was for not putting in an effort for a friendship. I accepted his apology and we both decided to catch up on what has happened in our lives.

I then told Tristan all about my boy problems and Tristan told me that he was going to have a chat with his brother for the thing that happened last week. Tristan then told me about how he got to do a musical on our school's version of Mean Girls. He got the role of Damian and that there were still parts opened if I wanted one to join. I was going to tell Tristan there was no way I was would join a musical when Tris phone went off it was his brother asking when he was coming on. Tristan told him he was on his way but they were going to have a little chat when he got home. I was walking Tristan out the door and I saw a certain girl waiting outside for him. I waved at Tori and then closed my door even though Tori and I aren't friends it didn't mean I couldn't be nice. I felt happy today realizing that I may have my best friend back and that no one was asking to meet with me about Cam which meant that today was good not bad or excellent but good and I was okay with that.

For the first time in a while both of my parents took Katie and I out to dinner. We were eating at Little Miss Steaks when the hockey team came in really loud shouting and putting tables together so that they could sit next to each other. We were ordering our food when I spilled my juice all over my lap which was the worst thing to do because the bathroom was near the table the Ice Hounds were sitting at. I zipped up my hoodie and put up the hood and started walking to the bathroom I was getting strange looks from people at their tables especially from my parents and Katie. I got to the bathroom without dealing with the hockey team which was a score so I took my shirt off and just wear my tank top that I had underneath. I headed back to the table with my hood up when I saw Cam come out the men's restroom I walked the long way back to the table but then ended up tripping over my shoe that I forgot to tie. I almost fell flat on my face when I felt cam grab my waist to pull me back up. "Thank You", I said in a really high voice so Cam would not be able to recognize my voice and ran back to their table almost falling again but anything to avoid Cam and the hockey team.

When I sat back down my mom said" Why were you acting strange when you went to the bathroom." " No reason I just really had to go and when I saw that the food was back I was so excited to eat my pasta," I said. " We all know why you were acting strange Maya, Katie said." "Why," my mom and dad both said. "Well you see the guy who helped Maya back up when she fell well that's Campbell Saunders he's a hockey player the youngest player on the team so would say that he is the best there is some just think he looks really cute but Cam and Maya have spent a lot of time together but now she has avoided him," Katie's big mouth said. My parents both looked shocked by their answer but my dad more confused because it always takes him a while to understand what people say. The rest of our dinner the family and I talked about mindless chatter. I was so happy to leave I knew Katie would want to know why I was not talking to cam and then tell big mouth Marisol the story only for Marisol to tell the school it's like my life is the game telephone.

As soon as I arrived home I hurried to get to my bed so that I wouldn't have been bothered by Katie I made sure I locked my door. I kept thinking the rest of the day why it felt so nice for Cam to hold me close to him why he made me feel safe. It was like a mystery to me but then I realized one thing today I may or may not have feelings for a certain hockey player...

At school the next day Tristan and I were walking to class enjoying that today we had an assembly that lasted the day because it was spirit week. I got dressed in my band uniform because we had to play today. As I was heading to the field to march I saw Cam waving at me. I waved back and it felt nice to see Cam smile because he looked so sad these last weeks I don't know what was the reason but he seemed much happier today. I'm guessing it was because we didn't have to go to class but who knows someone could actually want to learn today. Then Mr. Simpson went to the podium to announce that today was the first day of spirit week I honestly didn't listen to anything else he said because I didn't want to hear him talk all I wanted was to go to sleep. Then I felt someone push me it hurt really bad to but since it was my band director telling me that we were going to play in 2 minutes I had to wake up. I was playing my trumpet which now, I sound better than I had when I started.

I was having fun playing with the rest of the band everyone seemed to enjoy the music but then I heard this obnoxious person saying Boooo. YOU STINK! Then I saw the gym teacher drag the guy out of the bleachers I almost felt bad almost. We finished playing our music then changed into her spirit day wear I was wearing a shirt that said number 67 on the back with the name Saunders on it. Yes it's Cam's number but Cam had on a shirt that said I heart Degrassi's Band. Once I came back from the locker room Tyler came up and gave me a hug out of no where I was very surprised not happy but surprised. He then went on telling me how I did really well and that the offer still stands to play with his band because their holding auditions after school. I told Tyler that I would think about it then I went to sit next to the rest of the band then I felt that someone had sat next to me so when I turned to the right I saw it was Cam. We just started talking and then I realized that the assembly had ended so we both got up and walked home together holding hands I don't know how it happened but it felt nice.

Cam had went home after walking me to my door but today I was beyond happy. Katie was at Marisol's house so I was all by myself at home. I was on facerange when I saw Tyler's status say that he was still holding auditions for his band. I then rushed out of the house to Above The Dot were they are holding auditions. I got to the auditions and Tyler told me to go up there and that I would do great. I was a little nervous but I chose to sing Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato. Once I finished I walked off the stage and saw Tyler with a bright smile on his face and the rest of the band writing down things on their note-book. The band told me that they would call if I made it. I walked home hoping that I would be in the band and that maybe once I could do something that would be because I wanted to. I don't want to make the band because of Tyler but because I was good enough to make it. Well I guess I will just have to see what tomorrow brings.


	8. Brotherly Love Or Jealousy

So today was the day I would find out if I made the band or if I got cut. As I was getting dressed I got a text from Tyler saying to come to the dot before school because the band was announcing who will make the band. So I ran to the bathroom tripping in the process but did I got dressed in 5 minutes and put my hair in a bun, I ran to the dot in 10 minutes and saw Tyler sitting down in a booth with the rest of their band. I walked up to them and they told me that it wouldn't be long. I was getting nervous it seemed like I wouldn't make the band. Then they broke the silence and said welcome to the band. I was jumping up and down on the inside but on the outside all I did was say thank you. Then they all introduced themselves as Peter, Spinner, and Sav.

They told me that they all used to go to Degrassi but they graduated. They also said that we would start making music starting tomorrow and we will use Peter's house for practice or use above the dot when no one is there. They began telling me that this band is everything to them and that nothing could change that. So after leaving I went home and started practicing on the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer. I was so excited to play and I just got into the music I didn't even hear the front door open so when I heard someone clapping I jumped and I recognized that laugh as Cam's. " Well that was good so I'm guessing you made the band, said Cam." "Yeah thank god I made it seems like everything is going right." " Well I think this calls for a celebration so do you want to go out to eat with me." " Umm Cam I don't know." " With the rest of the team of course it's not a date." I laughed nervously and said sure just let me grab my wallet. No can do Miss Matlin it's my treat said Cam. Well I guess we can leave then lead the way Campbell Soup.

We went into Luke's van and I sat in the front with Dallas while Cam was in the back and Owen in the front. It was kind of awkward because no one was talking so I decided to break the silence by asking who won the hockey game this week. " Well obviously we won we are the best, said Luke." " Hmm I don't know I heard that you missed a couple of shots there Luke." They all laughed at my joke except for Luke he looked beyond pissed. Then we all started talking about the latest episode of pretty little liars it was fun I didn't feel like I knew that the tough ice hounds would ever watch pretty little liars or even record it if they had a game. We were discussing who we thought was A while Luke, Owen, and I thought it was Ce Ce. Dallas said it could be Mona and Cam thought it was Allison . We were arguing about who was A thought we didn't even realize that we were at the stop sign for too long until we heard someone blowing their horn. Then Luke slammed on the gas pedal and made a quick turn sending us into the wall in the car but the funny part was that Dallas had fallen out of his seat since he had put the arm rest done. He was saying tons of swear words under his breath but I couldn't tell what he was saying over the laughter of everyone in the car.

Well when we finally made it to Little Miss Steaks we got a table in the back and unfortunately Marisol was our waitress. When she realized I was sitting at the table with them she gave me a look that said why are you here with them but I choose to ignore it and order a cheese burger and a root beer. While everyone else ordered then Marisol left but not without sending me another look. " Well I'm so happy you to decided to go out I don't what we would have done if you too didn't become a couple, said Dallas." " Well Dallas what are you gonna do because I'm not going out with Cam I'm with Tyler, I said." "Your What, said Cam." " When, said Dallas." " Matlin got game, said Owen." Then I burst out laughing and Luke told the guys that I was joking. Everyone else seemed to calm down but I don't see what the big deal was if I had started dating Tyler anyway he's nice and treats me right. "Well thank god you're not going out with Tyler I don't know what rook would do if his crush went out with his friend, said Luke." " All of you should stop saying that Cam doesn't have a crush on me so you all need to grow up."

Finally are food came so that our conversation would be over. After we ate and Cam paid for me and I was thankful for no comments by the guys for Cam paying for my food. We were walking back to the van when I saw Marisol come out asking for me to come here I told the guys that I had fun but I would catch a ride back with Marisol. When I walked up to Mar's car she looked pissed. So once I shut the door to her car she asked whywereyouwithdallasowenlukeandcam so fast that I had to ask her to say it again. Why were you with Dallas,Owen,Luke,and Cam and answer honestly Maya. Well if you want to know I was with them because I was celebrating that I was going to join a band and Cam decided that I should go celebrate with him and the guys since they were going out well I hope you had fun with your boyfriend but it didn't look like you kissed. If you must know Marisol were just friends. Oh sure say that when your married in 10 years. What ever just take me home. What ever you say mini Matlin.

Cam's POV:

Once Maya walked away to Marisol's car I got into the van and Luke had this goofy grin on his face. I told him what's so funny and he said that when Maya said she was dating Tyler I acted like a jealous ex-boyfriend and was way to happy when you found out it was a joke. Well if you must know Lukey she is my best friend and Tyler would just break her heart. Sure Cammy and I can't get a date. Well you see Luke you can't get a date I saw you get turned downed by not one but three girls so you were saying. Luke had a blush on his face which made the guys and I laugh. Luke was quiet the rest of the way to my house and when he dropped me off he still had a faint redness in cheeks. Once I got in my room I turned on my computer and went straight to face range and saw that Maya uploaded her status to I met three guys today who were surprisingly nice.

I wonder if she's talking about Luke, Owen, and Dallas. I logged off face range yes I know I didn't stay on long I just wanted to see if Maya got home safely without having to ask her. Yeah I know sort of weird and I made sound like a stalker but M and I are good friends and I will always look out for her. I had got a text from Dallas saying that tomorrow we have a team meeting at lunch so make sure that I sit next to them. After reading the message I turned off my phone and put it on my dresser and went to sleep. Once I woke up I looked at my alarm clock and saw that I had five minutes before Dallas was going to come and pick me up I hurried getting dressed I just grabbed my book bag slipped on jeans and my hockey jacket and ran out the door since I heard Dallas blowing the horn. Once I got in the car he was still blowing the horn obviously not realizing that I was already in the car so I took my energy drink out of my bag and decided to throw it at him which may or may not have been the best thing because when he turned around it looked like smoke was going to come out of his ears. " Now Dallas calm down you kept blowing the horn even though I was already in the car." " I don't care bird man you didn't have to throw the Gatorade on me just wait till we have practice your so in for it buddy." When Dallas finally pulled out of my driveway I was wondering what he meant by wait for practice I hope he doesn't do anything to bad because the coach sometimes decides not to come to practice but let Dallas do practice since he is the captain.

I won't let Dallas see that I'm nervous I'll just pretend that everything is fine and that now I don't feel like throwing up. I saw Maya sitting on the steps so once Dallas stopped the car I was going to surprise her or more like scare her so as I was getting closer to M I saw Tyler sit down next to her barely any space between them, talk about invading your personal bubble. It didn't seem like Maya was going to tell him to move over because she was smiling and laughing. I don't see why she's talking to him he isn't even funny now he's whispering in her ear. Then she starts blushing I was going to march right up to them and tell Tyler to back off when I saw Tyler grab hold of Maya's chin and kiss him right on the lips. I couldn't stand to look at them any longer I went into the bathroom trying to think about things that would make me not want to punch Tyler in the face or break his precious nose. I knew that I should probably not get angry about this but Maya is like a sister to me I can't help but not want her happy but he doesn't seem like the one for her. No I'm not jealous and I don't care if were going out he is not allowed to put his lips on hers ever she's like this perfect, gorgeous, and may I mention the most amazing person out there. Sometimes I wonder why she ever decided to become my friend again because it doesn't seem like we have anything in common. So looks like today I will have to try to not hurt Tyler but be nice because I can't afford to go home this early I still have that team meeting.

AN:/ None of the songs I post are mine they belong to the people I name. So now we seem Cam appear jealous I just realized that I didn't post my last chapter on here I feel like an idiot because I thought I did and so if it seems that I took way to looong to update I apologize because when I'm on wattpad I do is say post new chapter and on here it's a little different but this is my new chapter so I guess you get two chapters in one day so stay awesome and keep reading hopefully next time I'll pay closer attention.


End file.
